I Should Paint More Often
by InLoveWithTheWrongPerson
Summary: Bella and Edward have abit of fun...All Human Rated M!


_**Bella and Edward! disclaimer I own nothing**_

_**All human**_

**I should paint more often...**

BPOV

Standing up and taking a step back, I admired my work. Edward Cullen, my husband, and I had just bought a new house, and I was decorating whilst he worked as a junior doctor in the local hospital. I was painting the walls in our new master bedroom a peachy, pink colour. Edward and I had chosen this colour because we both agreed it was a 'passionate' colour and it suited us perfectly. We were newly wed by the way, and we had just come home from our honeymoon a few days ago. We went to a small private island the Cullens owned, and it was in Rio de Janeiro. But to the point, since our first night alone, we've been fucking like rabbits in heat.

I woke up this morning, and got straight to it. So therefore, I was wearing nothing but my blue, lacy underwear I threw on, and a pair of Edward's old overalls. They were also navy blue. The top three buttons were open, so my cleavage was visible. I wasn't intending for anything to happen! My hands were covered in paint, and when I dropped the paint brush earlier, some paint splattered onto my cleavage, and up one side of my neck. I put the brush down, and stretched, and then I put my hands on my hips.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of large, warm, strong hands wrap around my waist and I gasped loudly. I spun around, ready to kick the shit out of whoever had broke into our house, but I came face to face with my glorious husband, Edward. I gasped.

"Edward, what are you doing home so early?"

He didn't answer as he crushed his lips to mine with a force that I knew my lips would be red, bruised and swollen tomorrow, but I fucking loved it. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him back with as much force as I could muster. Edward pulled back and slurred seductively,

"You having got a fucking clue about how unbelievably fucking sexy you look in my fucking overall's with that paint splashed all over your tits..."

I moaned at how dirty he was being. I loved when he talked dirty, it made me wet right through to my core.

My dressing table was behind us but it was covered with a plastic sheet because of all the decorating going on in the bedroom. Edward moved his hands down to cup my ass and he picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His fucking bulge was rubbing against my wet pussy and it was fucking huge. I knew this wasn't going to be sweet and loving like it usually was, it was going to be rough, dirty and fucking mind-blowing, and I didn't mind one little bit. Edward walked to the table and threw me against it, the table hitting the wall with a thud. He walked to me with lust filled eyes, their emerald green irises had now darkened considerably, and his voice just oozed with sex. I fisted his tie in my hand and wrenched him forward, running my other hand down his body and practically ripping the buttons from his shirt as I pulled it from his body. Once I had got rid of the offensive piece of clothing, I ran my hands over his torso and pinched his nipples hard, earning an animalistic groan from him. If possible, his pants became even tighter as his cock got harder. His tie still hung loose around his neck and it looked sexy as fuck on Edward without his shirt. He pushed my hands away harshly, and his tongue swept over my paint-covered breasts. As he was doing this, he ripped the overalls open and pulled them off me. I was left in my lacy, blue underwear. He stopped and his eyes roamed over my body as he muttered, 'Fuck' under his breath. He leaned down and pulled my bra cup with his teeth, and he pulled so hard that he actually ripped my bra in half and it fluttered to the floor as he took my right nipple into his mouth and tweaked the other in between his thumb and forefinger. I moaned and squirmed under his touch until he looked up at me and his eyes bored into mine.

"Stay fucking still, Bella. If you don't, I shall have to punish you. Understood?"

"...Fuck, yeah..."

He chuckled and went back to work. I tried to stay still but it was sooooo hard! His fingers were fucking skilled.

He moved down my body, leaving wet kisses in a trail after him. He pulled my panties down and slowly slid two of his fingers into my dripping sex. I moaned and bucked my hips into his hand, causing him to withdraw his fingers. I whimpered at the loss of his touch, and before I knew it, he had spun me around so that I was facing the wall, and his hand came hard across my ass. I cried out in pain, but a tinge of pleasure was mixed in with it. My ass tingled and I knew there was a handprint on my left cheek. Seconds later, his hand slapped across my right cheek, and this one sent more pleasure through me. Edward grabbed my hair in his hand and pulled my head back. He whispered harshly in my ear,

"You fucking move again, and I'll get the belt next time."

I bit my lip and nodded. He spun me back around, pushed me back onto the table, and pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift movement. His 11 inch erection sprang free and he grabbed it and stroked it, closing his eyes in pleasure. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Close your eyes, Bella."

I did as he said and I heard him move towards me. Without warning, he thrust his cock so deep and hard inside me, the dressing table hit the wall with a loud bang. I groaned aggressively as Edward gripped my hips hard. There would be bruises later. He pulled out and thrust back in just as hard and deep, and he set a steady pace with this pressure. It was fucking glorious, he was pounding me hard and I loved this new side of Edward. With each thrust the table hit the wall, and that sound was so erotic. His tie was still in place and I grabbed it and pulled him towards me, him still fucking me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him deeper, as I crushed my lips to his and bit down hard on his bottom lip. I tasted blood and Edward grunted in pleasure. With this new pain, Edward pumped faster and the table would surely leave a dent in the wall. He moved his hand down and rubbed furious circles into my clit. This sent me into euphoria and I gripped Edward's shoulders, my back arching into his body as my pussy milked his cock. My muscles clenched around him and I sent Edward into oblivion. He let out a guttural moan and with a few harder, deep thrusts; he pulled out and collapsed on me, his head in the crook of my neck. We were both dripping with sweat as he stood up and kissed me softly, lovingly.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you more." I giggled.

He pulled away and smiled my favourite crooked grin, his bottom lip still bloodied. I pulled him forward by his tie and licked his lip, soothing it. He looked at me and said,

"Round two, in the shower. Now."

I smiled, jumped off the table and walked into the bathroom, swaying my hips as I went. Edward followed like a lovesick puppy.

My turn.

_**Hope you life!**_


End file.
